


Lying Safe Within Your Arms

by flickawhip



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Zosia needs Jac more than ever. Set post Series 19 Episode 2.





	

Zosia stumbles when they finally get indoors. Jac has brought her home, to her home, refusing to let the girl out of her sight, tucking the girl safely against her side to get her home and warm. The door locks swiftly after them and Jac programs the door to stay locked. 

Zosia is in pieces even as she lets Jac undress her, then re-dress her, settling her on the bed until she is finished, changing her own clothes, cleaning them both before tucking Zosia into the bed, curling around her tightly, letting the girl bury her face into her neck, stroking her hair time and again. 

“It’s okay... It’s okay...”

Jac murmurs the words softly, soothing Zosia until the girl sleeps, staying there, curled tight around her. She hates that Zosia had to get to this state before telling her, but now she has her safely in her arms she won’t let her go for anything. 

“I’m not giving up on you... not for anything.”

She speaks almost to herself, watching the girl sleep until she too can find peace.


End file.
